


it's spring

by dearfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, a shitty thing i dare not call poetry, i'm just sad right now, let's say this is changlix bc felix is the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearfelix/pseuds/dearfelix
Summary: it's springthe sky brightyou, the singular sun of my infinite universe





	it's spring

 

 

 

it's spring

the sky bright

you, the singular sun of my infinite universe

with every revolution

an imperfect circular path

there rises a revolution within me

 

you hold me tight, your hold is tight

i can't escape

gravity

the very center of me

perhaps, you are not the sun

perhaps, you are the moon

 

perhaps, you are at once more and less

my air, water, stretches of scorched earth

you burn me, burnt me

completely

please, complete me

 

it's spring

that means vibrancy, exultant elixir of life

it's spring

that means you crumpling in my too-rough hands

 

and now

the crevices of my palms hold my infinite universe

the beginning and end

dust to dust

let me lay you down, gently, gently

rest, my love

 

and now

i breathe

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are appreciated~♡
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smileyfelix) / [tumblr](https://smileyfelix.tumblr.com)


End file.
